Demands for stability, durability and low fuel consumption of vehicles are increasing. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for rubbers exhibiting excellent resistance on wet roads and mechanical strength and low rolling resistance as materials for vehicle tires, in particular, tire treads contacting the roads.
Conventional tire treads have been produced using a conjugated diene rubber in conjunction with an inorganic filler in order to reinforce the properties described above, but have problems of great hysteresis loss or low dispersibility.